


Who Says Office Jobs Are Boring?

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: It's all just another day in the office... Max is drooling over the cute bike courier, and Dany's struggling to keep up with his new promotion.





	Who Says Office Jobs Are Boring?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



> Merry Christmas cutie <3

“I’ve got a nice big package for you.” Esteban laughed as he handed Max an archive box, and Max blushed, trying to think of something witty to say.

“It’s just plans for a new bus lane.”

“Exciting.” Esteban stuck his tongue out, and Max spluttered as he stared at it, imagining all the things that he wanted Esteban to do to him with that tongue. “Catch you later.”

Max mumbled goodbye, his brain fried after just twelve words with the ridiculously hot bike courier that was here every day, sometimes every hour when they had lots of documents that had to be sent to clients for approval.

“Are you going to do some work today or are you just going to drool over the delivery guy?”

Max blushed an even deeper shade of red, the warmth radiating out from him so intense that he could probably clear the snow from the path outside just by lying down on it.

“Sorry, Dany. I mean boss.”

“You don’t have to call me boss.”

“Thank you.”

“Would you do me a favour and take these up to the design department?” Dany tapped on the box that Max was holding, and he nodded enthusiastically, the blush fading from his cheeks.

“Yes Bos-, Dany.”

Max was glad for the break, and the fact that design was on the sixth floor, so he had a reason to look red faced.

He mumbled a few words to Marc as he left the box on his desk, before shuffling back down to the reception area, daydreaming about Esteban.

A box slamming on to his desk startled him out of a very realistic daydream, and he looked up to see Dany standing there with a grin on his face.

“These are the wrong files that the council have sent over, so lover boy is coming to pick them up.”

Max nodded, Dany striding off towards the stairs, and Max couldn’t stop himself from grinning, the excitement making the whole world seem brighter.

*

Dany groaned when he saw the stack of files on his desk, and he started working his way through them. His promotion had sounded like a dream come true, until he realised how hard it was to keep everyone happy. Colleagues were no longer his friend, talking about him behind his back, and no matter how hard he worked it was never enough for his bosses.

He zoned out, entering data to make sure that all the sub-contractors got paid before Christmas, when a heavy box slammed against his desk, making him jump.

Marc’s laugh was so loud that it startled the rest of the office, and everyone glared at Dany as though it was his fault Marc was part hyena.

“These are the wrong designs that the council sent over.”

“I’ll phone the courier service, get someone to take them back and pick up the right one.”

“I’ll let them know so they can have it ready.”

“Thanks, Marc.” Dany stuck his hand out as though he was going to grab Marc’s wrist, scrolling through files as Marc looked at him with confusion written all over his face. “I need the details of the Red Bull account, and I need you on my desk by Friday.”

Marc winked, and Dany froze in horror at what he’d just said.

“I need _it_ on my desk by Friday.” Dany hung his head in shame, his cheeks burning as he stared at the screen with such intensity that he was going to be seeing tiny squares in his vision all day.

“I’ve got an electronic copy, I’ll email it to you once I’ve sorted out the mix up with the files.” Marc patted the box, and Dany nodded, scared to make eye contact in case he spontaneously combusted.

He was still blushing when Alex slid over on his office chair, smirking at Dany as he patted him on the back.

“Smooth.”

“Thanks, mate.” Dany rolled his eyes, but he was smiling as he did it, Alex was one of the few people in the office that treated him like a human being, rather than the enemy.

“You should ask him out, what’s the worst that he can say?”

“One, I don’t know if he’s into guys. Two, he’s way out of my league. Three, I’m not allowed to date colleagues that I’m superior to.”

“Marc’s the same level as you.” Alex leant back in his chair as it creaked ominously, the sound of a phone ringing in the distance, and neither of them made any attempt to go and answer it.

“I thought Dani was the first-level manager for the design department?”

“Dani and Marc have the same job, on big projects where they work together Dani tends to take the lead just because he’s got more experience.”

“How did I not know that?” Dany had spent a lot of time around Marc, and yet he’d just assumed that he wasn’t as senior because of his boyish charm.

“Because you’re too busy blushing and being awkward to hold a conversation with him.”

“Like you can talk.”

“Me?”

“How’s Sam in advertising?”

Alex spluttered, his eyes darting around to check that no-one was listening in to their conversation.

“It’s not like that.”

“What is it like then?”

“He’s sweet and funny-“

“And you want him to ride you like a pogo stick.”

Alex burst out laughing, shaking his head at Dany’s choice of words.

“Fuck, I have to call the couriers.” Dany shooed Alex away with a wave of his hand, and Alex gave him a nudge and a wink before wheeling himself back across to his desk.

Dany punched the number into the phone from memory, tapping his bony fingers as he waited for them to answer.

“Hi, I need a courier asap, and can you send the usual guy, Esteban?”

Dany reeled off the account details, and he smiled at the thought of Max awkwardly flirting.

Not that he could talk.

*

Dany had dropped the archive box at Max’s desk, and he hoped that seeing Esteban again would brighten up his day a bit.

He was shuffling up the stairs when he was nearly knocked off his feet by Sam flying round the corner.

“Hey, just the guy I was looking for.”

Dany groaned, and Sam reached up for a hug like a toddler waiting to be lifted up, making Dany smile. A hug did make him feel better, and Dany didn’t want to break it, but his lower back was shooting pain through his body to register its displeasure.

He stood up, trying not to wince in pain and make Sam feel bad.

“What can I do for you?”

“I need the Virgin contract to be paid, their guy’s on the phone screaming about getting lawyers involved.”

“It’s been paid, I did it the other day.” Dany scrunched up his face, his eyes darting back and forth as he tried to remember if he actually did it or if he just thought about doing it.

“Send me a copy of the bank transfer when you get a minute?”

“Will do.” Dany gave Sam a quick hug before darting up the stairs, taking them three at a time as he dashed towards his floor, bursting out of the door with such force that he scared one of the legal team, nearly making her topple over on her ridiculously high heels.

He slammed into his seat with such force that his back spasmed, and Alex rushed over, actually getting out of his chair and walking the three steps to Dany’s desk.

“What’s wrong?”

“I think I’ve messed up, I thought I’d paid the Virgin contract but they’re saying they’ve not received the money.”

“It’s been paid. I did it last week.” Alex crouched down so that he could look Dany in the eyes.

“Do you have a copy of the bank transfer?”

“Yeah, give me a minute.” Alex smiled, his effortless grin that made him look like he should be a model for a toothpaste commercial.

“Can you do me one more favour?” Dany knew that he shouldn’t be meddling in Alex’s love life, but he wished there was someone to do the same for him.

“Sure.”

“Take it up to advertising for me?”

“I see what you’re up to, Kvyat.” Alex chuckled as he sat back down at his desk, logging into his computer without even looking at the keyboard.

“I’m not up to anything.” Dany pointed to the stack of files that was precariously balanced on the edge of his desk. “All these need to be cleared by Friday, and half the office is already off for Christmas.”

“Okay, okay.” Alex held his hands up. “I’ll get the info and take it to Sam.”

“Thank you, I owe you one.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Alex clicked a few things before strolling off to the printer, grabbing the sheets that were waiting for him before heading up to advertising.

Dany smiled to himself, even if he was obvious, he was sure that Sam and Alex just needed a little push in the right direction.

*

Alex preened himself using the shiny metal of the bannister as a mirror, making sure that his hair was perfect before strutting out as though he was a model on a catwalk. He glanced over to check that Sam was watching him, looking away the second that he saw Sam was staring, and headed straight for the little kitchen area.

Advertising always had the best coffee, Alex didn’t know where it came from, or who they had make a deal with to get coffee that good, but every time he was up here he made sure to get a cup.

He could feel Sam’s eyes burning into his back, or more accurately his arse that was looking spectacular in a pair of flattering charcoal grey trousers. Alex smiled as the rich scent of the coffee made him feel alive, and he turned round just as Sam looked away.

Alex tried to play it cool as he walked over to Sam’s desk, resisting the urge to stare.

“Hi, Dany said you needed these?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Sam picked out a file from the stack on his desk as though he was a magician pulling out the chosen card. He leafed through a few bits of paper, before groaning. “Idiot gave us the wrong bank account number.”

Sam held up the email he’d got demanding payment and threatening lawyers, and compared it to the bank transfer that Alex had processed. One digit out, a six instead of an eight, but that was all that it took to cause chaos.

“I’ll get Dany to sort it,” Alex said, wondering if it would be one straw too many for Dany to handle.

“Nah, it’s no bother,” Sam said, grinning as he picked up the phone, gesturing to a spare seat.

Alex sat back, sipping his coffee as he prepared for a show. There was a reason that Sam worked in advertising, effortlessly charming, and the ability to get people to do whatever he wanted, in business at least.

“Hi, it’s Sam from BCI.”

Sam winked at Alex, and he had to fight to keep the blush of his cheeks.

“Yes, could you just confirm the account number for the transfer?”

Sam nodded along, raising an eyebrow as he scribbled something on a piece of paper.

_God this guy can’t half talk for Britain._

“And you’re sure that the account number ends in an eight?”

Sam grinned, and Alex knew that the guy on the other end of the phone wasn’t going to like what Sam had to say next.

“Are you sure that it wasn’t a six, like you confirmed to my colleague in the email dated December fifteenth? Which was the date that they transferred the money to… well, I have no idea whose account that is.”

Alex gasped, he couldn’t dream of being that rude to a client, and yet he was loving the vicarious thrill of Sam putting them in their place.

“I can try and halt the transaction, hopefully the bank won’t have put it through yet, and I’ll email your boss to let them know why there’s been a delay.”

Sam’s tongue teased at his lips, his grin devilish as Alex could picture a nervous sweating guy on the other end of the line, terrified that his boss would find out that he’d messed up.

“You’ll sort all that out with your boss? That’s very kind of you.”

Alex had to cover his mouth to stop the laughter bubbling over, and Sam winked at him, making him feel all squishy inside.

“Merry Christmas.”

Sam’s accent was perfect for the sarcasm, and Alex chuckled at the sheer nerve of it.

“I take it there will be no more complaints?”

“He doesn’t want his boss to know about the administrative error.”

“I’ll get the bank to cancel the original transfer and put a rush on the new one.”

“Cheers.” Sam fidgeted with a pencil, weaving it between his fingers as Alex watched in fascination. “Have you got time for another coffee?”

Alex wanted to say yes, not only because it was his one chance to get coffee this good for the rest of the day, but because he’d have given anything to spend just a little more time with Sam.

“I should go back down and check on Dany, we’re snowed under at the moment.”

“Friday? After work, there’s a bar around the corner that does good food.” Sam smiled, his genuine smile that wasn’t often seen at work.

“Sure.” Alex nodded, his head bobbing up and down as he tried to think of something flirty, or witty, to say. “I’d like that.”

“It’s a date.”

Alex walked back down to his desk on shaky legs, his heart fluttering and he was sure that he was going to have a grin on his face for the rest of the day, because he had a date with Sam.

*

Max picked up the phone, forcing himself to smile as he reeled off the usual spiel before directing the call to the right department.

He glanced at the clock, and he wanted to groan when he saw that it wasn’t even three yet. But the archive box sitting on the floor brought a smile to his face, and he hoped that it would be Esteban that came to pick it up.

Max had no such luck.

A guy about his height with a nice smattering of freckles strolled in half an hour later, his hoodie identifying him as working for the same company as Esteban, and Max wanted to groan out loud, but he was too polite to do anything like that.

“I just need you to sign here.” The name tag said Bruno, and he handed over a near-identical looking archive box before taking the other one away.

“Thank you.”

Max wanted to ask where Esteban was, but he was either done for the day, or delivering something elsewhere. He knew it would sound creepy, and he didn’t want Bruno gossiping to Esteban about him.

The rest of the day dragged on, and he hoped that Dany would phone down to say that something else was going to be dropped off, but the call never came.

He slunk home with a scowl on his face, mad at the world, but mostly mad at himself for not being able to turn his feelings off.

***

Friday should have been a happy day, it was the last day of work before the office closed for Christmas and New Year, but to Max it meant that he was going to have to survive two whole weeks without seeing Esteban.

And, to add insult to injury, he had to spend the day dressed as an elf, people remarking how adorable he looked as he bit his tongue.

The lobby had been quiet for a while, and Max was idly playing solitaire on the old computer, the volume turned right down so that no-one knew what he was up to.

“Hi.”

Max jumped as he looked up to see Esteban standing there, grin on his face as he took in the elf costume.

“Looking good.” Esteban winked at him, and Max blushed, his red cheeks matching his costume. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get back here the other day, I ended up in an argument with one of the customers who said there should be four boxes instead of three and it took forever to sort out.” Esteban stuck his tongue out, and Max nodded, he knew what customers could be like.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I thought I would drop by since you requested me specifically.” Esteban grinned, but Max answered before he could think about it.

“I didn’t request you.”

“Oh.” Esteban blushed, it was the first time that Max had seen him look anything other than one hundred percent confident, and he knew that any chance he had with him was probably gone.

Max squeaked, burying his face in his hands as he felt a scream welling up in his lungs.

“I really like you, in fact just seeing you is the highlight of my day, but I’m not the one who organises the couriers.”

“I like you too, and you’re the highlight of my day even though I have to drop off those ridiculously heavy archive boxes.” Esteban snorted in laughter. “Have you guys never heard of email?”

“Schematics are usually too large to send as attachments.” Max covered his face with his hands, wondering why he was talking about work when Esteban had just said that he liked him too. “I’m sorry, I’ve never dated anyone before, and I have no idea how to flirt. I can barely hold a conversation with a cute guy.”

A door slammed shut, and Max looked over to see Dany with a grin on his face.

“You should be on your coffee break.” Dany tapped at his watch, and Max could see the flicker of a smile that crossed his lips. “I’ll cover you for half an hour.”

Dany sat a stack of files down on the desk, waiting for Max to move, and he shot out of his seat as though it was spring loaded.

“Do you want to get a coffee?” Max blushed as Dany tried not to stare, tapping away at the keyboard.

“I’d like that.” Esteban followed Max towards the canteen, but as they passed a cupboard, Max dragged Esteban into it, both of them giggling as they stood surrounded by stationary and the smell of printer ink.

“I-“

Max was cut off by Esteban’s lips on his, soft and warm, moving slowly as he rested his hands on Max’s hips, drawing his body closer.

His whole body tingled with excitement, finally seeing what all the fuss was about kisses, the intimacy combined with the intoxicating feeling of being desired.

Max let out a gasp, his lips falling slack as Esteban stroked the side of his neck, tilting his head so that he could deepen the kiss, and Max found the courage to slide his tongue into Esteban’s mouth, delighting in the way that he gasped, leaving Max desperate to hear that noise again.

Esteban gasped for air, pulling back as a thin trail of spit connected their lips, his eyes were black, and Max wanted more, but he didn’t know what to do or say, so he just stood there waiting for Esteban to make a move.

He rubbed against Esteban’s hand as he caressed his cheek, trailing little kisses down the side of his neck as Max groaned in pleasure, arching his back so that he could rub up against Esteban, his hard cock standing proud through the flimsy green leggings of his elf costume.

Esteban reached down to rub at his bulge, and Max bit down on Esteban’s shoulder to keep himself from crying out, the pleasure more intense now that it was someone else touching him, the sensitivity cranked up to eleven, and he felt like he could come just from a few strokes.

“Feel good?” Esteban grinned, sinking to his knees as Max nodded.

He shivered when Esteban pulled down his leggings and boxers, exposing him, and he felt a sudden urge to cover himself, his cheeks pink as he froze.

“Do you want this?” Esteban looked up at him with his big brown eyes, his lips moist and a smile on his face that said Max would remember the next five minutes for the rest of his life.

“Yes, oh god yes.” Max relaxed, reaching out to run his hands through Esteban’s lush hair as his warm breath ghosted over his balls, his nose rubbing against the base of his cock.

Time slowed, each beat of his heart felt like an eternity as Max waited for Esteban to wrap those beautiful lips of his around his cock.

Each touch had him desperate for more, his lips silky soft, instinctively knowing where to kiss to leave him breathless. He tugged at Esteban’s hair, his eyes falling shut as he heard Esteban grin, pausing for a few seconds before taking him into his mouth.

It was so warm and intimate that Max shuddered in pleasure, worried that he’d come before it had even started, but he took a deep breath and let his head fall back against the shelves, his fingers rubbing little circles into Esteban’s scalp.

Esteban kept a steady pace, just slow enough that Max was left wanting more, and then he cupped his balls, his fingers icy compared to his mouth.

Max came with a jolt, Esteban gagging as he struggled to swallow it all down, and Max stumbled back, Esteban rushing to his feet to steady him.

“Never thought that I’d be able to say that I’d sucked off an elf.” Esteban laughed, burying his head against the crook of Max’s neck.

“I am a very sexy elf.” Max grinned, still dizzy from his climax, and he felt like he had superpowers. The power of seduction while wearing a ridiculous elf costume.

Esteban leant in for a kiss, and Max tasted himself, salty but not unpleasant.

“I’m free this weekend, maybe we could actually get to know each other?” Esteban raised his eyebrows, and Max laughed, blushing as he nodded.

“I’d like that.” Max tucked himself away as Esteban nibbled at his ear lobe, making his cock twitch. “I should get back to work before Dany comes looking for us.”

“Me too, there’s a limit to how much time I can blame on traffic.” Esteban chuckled, giving Max a kiss on the cheek before stepping out into the corridor.

Max walked a couple of steps behind him, but the blushing and the giggling gave away exactly what they’d been up to.

Esteban waved goodbye, and Max grinned as he looked at Dany.

“Did you have fun?” Dany didn’t take his eyes off the screen, but his lop-sided smile said it all.

“Yes.” Max paused when he realised exactly who organised the couriers, and who had been asking them to send Esteban, just so that he had a chance to flirt with him. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you.” Dany shook his head. “They’re having a party in the office and I’ve still got more than a dozen files to get through to make sure that everyone’s paid before Christmas.”

“It’ll all be okay.” Max rushed in for a hug, still high on endorphins.

“Thanks, Max.”

*

Alex looked over at Dany sipping his fifth coffee, long cold, and the stack of files on his desk that were taller than his mug.

“I can stay, Sam will understand.”

“No, go have fun on your date.” Dany grinned, wincing as he downed the last of his coffee.

Alex pulled out his phone, technically he had another seven minutes of work, but him and Dany were the only two people left in the office now. The rest had been slowly drifting out since the office party.

“I’ll get more work done now that everyone is gone.”

“Cheers.” Alex stuck his tongue out, but Dany didn’t even smile.

“You know what I mean.” Dany sounded deflated, and Alex wasn’t sure that leaving him alone was the best idea.

The door creaked open and Sam appeared with a giant coffee, setting it down on Dany’s desk as he looked like he might cry.

“The office is empty upstairs if you want to steal our coffee.” Sam laughed, but it faded when Dany just nodded.

“Thank you. Now go enjoy your date.” Dany smiled for long enough to get them out of the door, and they wandered down the stairs hand in hand.

The bar was just round the corner, and they scurried there through the rain, Alex trying to shield Sam with the umbrella and failing because of the height difference.

Sam went to grab the door, and that was when they saw the sign.

_Closed Due to Power Cut – Apologies x_

“My flat’s just a couple of stops on the tube.” Sam smiled, glancing up through fluttering eyelashes.

“Trying to get me into bed on a first date?” Alex laughed, and Sam tugged at his collar, pulling him down for a kiss, an unspoken promise of more.

Sam led the way, the underground crowded, and Sam took every opportunity to rub up against him, grinning as he left Alex awkwardly walking up seven flights of stairs, his bag hanging over his crotch so that no-one apart from Sam knew how aroused he was.

Alex held Sam’s hand tight as they wandered through the streets, the rain turning to snow and making the world feel fresh and new.

Stumbling into Sam’s flat, they both stood by the door, staring at each other as the lust crackled in the air.

Sam licked his lips, his eyes so dark that only a thin halo of blue remained, and Alex felt his magnetic charm pulling him in, his eyes falling shut as he trusted his instincts to guide him. Fireworks flew as their lips met, Alex gasping as Sam’s tongue teased at his lips.

And then it was a blur of frantic motions, clothes being tugged and yanked off, crashing through the flat like a drunk bull, knocking things to the ground as they made their way to the bed.

Alex landed on the bed with a groan, lying out naked as Sam towered over him, his tie all that was left of his clothes. He loosened it with gentle tugs, sliding it off as the sound of fabric sliding against fabric so sensual that Alex bit his lip, his hard cock standing proud as he shivered.

Sam tossed his tie aside, crawling on to the bed, his stare so intense that Alex felt like he was under a spotlight. He kissed his way along Alex’s thigh, a long expanse of soft pale skin, before working his way up his abs, each kiss like fire on his cool skin.

Alex gasped, and Sam licked a stripe along his chest, ending with his nipple as Alex clutched at the sheets, his body tense as Sam’s blue eyes stared into his soul. He took a breath, smiling as he reached out to run his fingers through Sam’s fluffy blond hair, every bit as soft as he’d imagined.

Sam moved up for a kiss, his lips just out of reach, and Alex leant in as Sam pulled back, smiling as Alex tilted his head, sitting up to capture his lips in a gentle kiss, the waiting only making him want it more. He broke the kiss as Alex gasped in pleasure, sitting back so that he brushed against Alex’s hard cock, and Alex wondered how it was possible for one person to exude so much sexual energy that he felt like he could come just from their presence.

Goose bumps rippled over his body, his nipples hardening as he rested his hand on Sam’s hip, his fingers brushing over his tattoos. Sam licked his lips, smiling as he leant over to slide a condom and lube out from under the edge of the duvet.

Sam raised his eyebrows, and Alex nodded, mesmerised by the sight of Sam tearing the condom wrapper open with little more than a flick of the wrist, never breaking eye contact as he rolled in on, clearly delighting in the way that he twitched and moaned, his breathing ragged. Alex let Sam take control, lubing up his fingers as he led them round to his tight hole, and Alex watched in fascination as he pressed a slick finger inside him, Sam’s eyes going wide as his face contorted in pleasure, his whole body responding to the lightest of touches.

Time slowed, Sam’s chest heaving as Alex slid another finger in, testing his limits, as Sam rocked back on to him, fucking himself on his fingers.

There was no need to ask if he was ready, his whole body begging for more, and Sam took hold of Alex’s wrist, stroking along the veins as Alex bit his lip, panting as Sam positioned himself over his hard cock.

For a split-second Alex’s mind went clear, the feeling of Sam so warm and snug around him taking his breath away, and Sam stroked the side of his face, encouraging Alex to focus on him, bringing him back to the moment.

And then Sam started to move, Alex shuddering in pleasure, Sam gasping and groaning as though he was a porn star. Sam interlaced his fingers behind his head as he writhed on Alex’s cock, grinding into him as his muscles rippled, dancing in time with his hips.

Alex felt Sam clench around him, his cock leaking as Alex played with the come beading at the tip, spreading it around as he stroked him in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long to have his climax washing over him as his cock pulsed and strained and Sam grinned as he stared at him, his breathing erratic as he groaned in pleasure. His body shuddered, come spurting out of him like a fountain as it splashed over his chest and face, and Alex licked his lips, gasping at the fact that he tasted every bit as good as he felt, sweet and salty like a creamy dessert.

Sam flopped down over him, not caring that he was sticky and messy, and Alex kissed his hair, stroking his back as his muscles quivered with the aftershocks.

“For a guy that’s such a smooth talker you don’t talk much during sex.”

“I let my body do the talking.” Sam flexed his arm, kissing at his bulging bicep as Alex giggled.

“I could listen to you talk forever.”

*

Dany zombie walked up to advertising, the lure of a good strong coffee that didn’t taste like bile was the only thing that was keeping him going.

He had just two files left to finish, and then he could get out of here, head home to his warm bed and a good book.

Stumbling back down the stairs he was annoyed to see that the office lights had gone off, and he waved in the direction of what he hoped was the sensor, but nothing happened.

He couldn’t remember ever staying this late at work, and with it being the last day for most people, he wouldn’t be surprised if he was now the only person in the building.

Sitting his coffee down on the edge of the desk he went to find the light switch, illuminated only by the faint glow of his computer screen. The lights flickered into action making Dany squint, and he rubbed at his tired eyes as he headed towards his desk.

He slumped down into his chair, and that was when he realised what was different.

Marc was lying out on his desk, wearing nothing but two Santa hats, one on each head.

“Fuck, what are you doing here?” Dany clutched his chest, his blood mostly caffeine, and he felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest.

“You said you wanted me on your desk by Friday.” Marc grinned, but it faded when Dany just sat there.

He still couldn’t quite believe that Marc was lying out practically naked on his desk, and yet the rest of his mind was screaming at him to get the work finished before he got fired.

“I still have work to do.” Dany hoisted Marc’s legs over his shoulder, clearing them out of the way of the keyboard, and he eyed the file with the arse print on it suspiciously.

Marc smiled, his foot teasing at Dany’s ear, and that earned him a little smile.

He typed as fast as his shaking hands would allow, and Marc handed him the last file with a wink, making him relax as he punched in the numbers.

His eye was distracted by the tuft of soft brown hairs poking out between Marc’s cheeks, a thin smear of lube glinting in the light.

“You opened yourself up for me?”

“You like?”

“I like.” He resisted the urge to reach out and feel how slick and open he was, the temptation building as he bit his lip.

Dany had to triple check the numbers to make sure that they were correct, unable to trust the bit of his brain that normally flagged up any errors.

He sat the file down, switching the computer off, and he kissed at Marc’s calf that was slung over his shoulder.

“What are you doing here?”

“I went for some drinks after work, before heading home alone. And then I got a call from security saying that you were only the person left in the building, and you looked like you could use a hug.”

Dany glanced around, his face frozen in horror at the idea that someone could be watching them right now.

“I got Alex and Tito to turn the screen off for this floor.” Marc stuck his tongue out, propping himself up on one elbow.

Dany smiled, he should have known that security would be the last people in the building.

“They’re on until midnight, so we’ve got a couple of hours.” Marc pulled at Dany’s collar, his tie discarded not long after Alex had left.

Dany leant in for a kiss, but the angle was awkward, and Marc moved so that his legs were resting either side of Dany’s hips, his legs spread wide in front of him.

Marc took off the Santa hat that was covering his cock and balls, and Dany gasped, drinking in the sight of Marc in all his glory. Even under the harsh fluorescent lights that made people look tired and ill, Marc’s skin was still glowing and radiant.

“Fuck, you are gorgeous.”

“You only just noticed that?” Marc reached out to unbutton Dany’s shirt, biting his lip as he concentrated, but Dany had a better idea.

He stood up, untucking his shirt so that he could tear it open, buttons pinging off into the furthest reaches of the office, and Marc growled as Dany flexed his muscles, a grin on his face for the first time in days.

Marc licked his lips, and Dany rushed in for a kiss, greedy and sloppy, tasting the alcohol on Marc’s lips, something strong and sweet and sensual, just like him.

Dany nipped at his lips as Marc tugged at his belt, pouting when it wouldn’t easily come undone, but Dany unbuckled it without breaking the kiss, gasping when Marc’s hand reached into his boxers, teasing him while Dany wrapped Marc up in his arms.

They kissed until they were breathless, Marc nipping and sucking on his neck, and Dany pushed his boxers down to reveal his hard cock.

Marc grinned, reaching under the keyboard for a condom, his smile growing as he tore the little foil packet open.

“Impatient, aren’t you?”

“I like fast.” Marc’s eyes flashed wide with mischief, and Dany gasped as Marc rolled the condom on. Shuddering in pleasure, Marc took a deep breath, steadying himself as Marc shuffled so that his arse was hanging over the edge of the desk, his legs wrapped around his waist.

“Ready?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Marc stuck his tongue out, and Dany pressed into him, bottoming out in one smooth thrust as Marc buried his head against his shoulder, gasping as he adjusted.

“More.”

Dany grabbed Marc’s hips, holding him steady as he pounded into him, the pace too frantic to kiss, Marc clinging on to him as he raked his fingernails over Dany’s back.

Marc was loud at the best of times, but now, filled to the hilt as Dany slammed into him, his groans drowned out the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Dany inhaled, his body trembling as he rushed towards his release, Marc’s hard cock pressed up against his abs, dribbling as his muscles fluttered around him.

Marc cried out in pleasure, clenching around him with such force that it pushed him over the edge, his knees buckling as he slumped against Marc, gasping as tears welled up in his eyes.

“Fuck, you’re amazing.”

“Don’t you mean I’m an amazing fuck?” Marc stuck his tongue out, letting it flick against his ear.

“Both.” Dany caught his breath, pulling back so that he could see Marc looking blissful with a smile so wide it seemed too big for his face.

Leaning in for a kiss, Marc wriggled, forcing Dany out and making them both gasp, followed by a lot of giggling between lazy kisses.

The lights flickered off, and Dany was about to put them back on when the door creaked open.

“Marc? You better be wearing clothes!” Alex slowly opened the door, and he peeked round before he stepped into the office, Tito following, the bells on their reindeer costumes jingling as they approached.

Marc chuckled when he heard his brother’s voice and he pulled on the trackies and hoodie that were slung over the partition.

“We’re closing up,” Tito said, raising an eyebrow at all the evidence of their debauchery, “But after that we’re going for pizza.”

“Wanna join us?” Marc smiled, staring into Dany’s eyes, and he knew that he would never be able to say no to him.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
